1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light bars adapted to be disposed on the top of vehicles and, more particularly, to light bars which include movable lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,903 (Jones et al) discloses a chain drive system used to rotate headlights of a vehicle. Movement of the chain is coupled to a lever on the steering column of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,859 (Pierce) discloses a tilting headlight system in which a mechanical linkage is used to tilt the headlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,738 (Seitz) discloses an adjustable system in which a mechanical linkage is used to rotate headlights. The rotation of the headlights is in the horizontal plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,856 (Holliday) discloses apparatus for moving headlights in the horizontal plane and for tilting the headlights. The movement of the headlights in the horizontal plane is by a chain drive system connected to the steering column. The tilting of the headlights is accomplished hydraulically and is controlled by a lever fastened to the steering column.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,242 (Hill) discloses a gear drive system for rotating headlights both horizontally and vertically. The gear system is tied mechanically through levers adjacent to the drive. One lever is connected to the gears for rotating the headlights vertically and a second lever system is connected to the gears for rotating the headlights horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,898 (Patterson, Jr.) discloses a lighted letter sign in which the letters rotate. The sign and elements are rotated by a shaft and gear arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,062 (Gosswiller) discloses a flashing light system for the roof lights of emergency vehicles and the like. The lights are rotated by means of a gear train.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,966 (Bleiwas et al) discloses a flashing lamp system in which the lamps are rotated through a chain and gear drive system. A timing chain couples the various elements together to provide a constant angular relationship between the lenses of the lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,845 (Widhalm et al) discloses a pair of lights secured to the roll bar of a vehicle. The lights pivot through a one-hundred-eighty degree arc by means of a pair of tension springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,014 (Rich) discloses a streamlined or enclosed light bar system in which the lights are nested within a streamlined light bar. The lights pivot upwardly to an operative position from their nested position by an electrical motor and gear system.